


Oh Canada!

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: Anything 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wincest--freeform, homophobic behavior by OFC, mention impending character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Sam and Dean head to Canada to get married. Yeah, that's pretty much it (well, and the honeymoon sex!).
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Anything 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/551455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the continuation of my Anything ‘verse. What I know about Canada is not much so I’ve taken liberties (and beg forgiveness for anything I‘ve gotten seriously wrong). I made the town of Angel Falls up completely. This fic was written and is set in a time period before gay marriage in America became legal so I had the boys heading to Canada.

Dean Winchester looked over at his sleeping brother in the passenger seat and smiled. Then he reached out and thumped a hand against his arm. “Hey, wake up, Princess!”

Sam woke with a start. “What, Dean?” He glared at his brother. “You know, that’s not a nice way to wake your fiancé.”

A rosy glow came over Dean at the word. Before he would have turned away, made a joke about chick flicks. Now he just smiled and said, “big brother stuff sometimes overrides.”

Sam smiled--part exasperated, part adoring. “Yeah, yeah. Why’d you wake me anyway?”

“Cause we’re about to cross the border into Canada.”

Sam stared at him. “And….?” He finally asked. 

“And I thought you might like to be awake when we cross into the country where I become the old ball and chain. Also, did you have an idea where in Canada you wanted to get married? I mean, it is a pretty big place.”

Sam grinned. “Actually,” he said, pulling his laptop up and opening it, “I’ve been looking into that.” He heard Dean mutter “course you have” but ignored him. “I thought about Vancouver first but that’s where a lot of TV shows get filmed now, including that one about Superman when he was a boy.”

“Smallville.”

“Yeah.” Sam didn’t tease Dean about knowing what it was called. Dean had always had a bit of thing for Superman. He pretended to like Batman better but Superman was really his secret hero. 

“Anyway, that kinda lets Vancouver out. I thought about Ontario, then British Columbia, and a few other places.” He tapped a key and the map on the screen shifted. “Then I found this place called Angel Falls. It’s a nice sized city and they do the marriage thing there. They have this hotel called,” and here Sam paused, “The Winchester.” 

Dean looked over. “No shit?”

“No shit,” Sam nodded. “I already booked us reservations.”

“The honeymoon suite?” 

“Um, actually I booked that and another room.”

“Why?” Dean asked, trying to figure out why they’d need another room. 

“Well,” Sam ran his hand through his hair, an old sign of nervousness, “I didn’t know if they’d be able to get us in right away or even if we want to get married right away and I thought it would be weird if we were in the Honeymoon suite without being, you know, honeymooners. So I got us another room to stay in until we’re married.”

Dean smiled. “But why not just book one room and then take the Honeymoon Suite later?”

“I thought about it but what if someone else checked into the Honeymoon Suite before we could get it? I don’t mind paying extra,” he told his brother hastily. 

“It’s cool, Sammy. Good thinking, actually.” Dean secretly had no qualms with being in the honeymoon suite before, during and after but he knew how Sam was. “It sounds like a great place to get married. As long as they’re no ghosts or demons.”

Dean had been teasing but Sam nodded seriously. “First thing I checked was the history of the hotel and the area. There have been no hauntings reported at the place, no suspicious deaths and only one person went missing 10 years ago. Turned out it was a maid who ran away with a married guest.”

Dean thought back to that so-called case with Missouri. How it had turned out to be a human who liked killing in, frankly, savage ways. Not a demon or monster at all. Unless you counted the human who did it as a monster, which Dean did. He shook his head to free himself from those thoughts. “Sounds great. We’ll head there.”

Sam gave Dean the directions and they took their turnoff. Instead of going back to sleep Sam stayed awake and played with his laptop. Dean drove and hummed along to the Led Zep tape that was playing. 

Dean had exchanged all their money to Canadian before they crossed the border so when they stopped for gas he doled out some of the brightly colored paper. They drove until late evening, then stopped at a hotel in a town called Greta. It was much cleaner than the ones in the States. They ordered out food from a local burger joint and ate it in their hotel room. They didn’t talk much, instead lying in bed together, watching Canadian TV. 

“Should get some sleep,” Dean said at last. 

“Yeah,” Sam mumbled, already halfway there. Dean gave a gentle smile and got up to undress his brother. He did the same for himself then crawled back in, curling against him. 

Sam immediately cuddled down, seeking out his lover’s body. “Night, fiancé.” He had taken to saying this before sleep every night since they had gotten engaged. 

“Night, fiancé,” Dean returned, as he always did. They fell asleep. 

The next morning they got up a bit later than usual—at least later than they did on hunts—and had a nice breakfast at the local diner. They climbed into the car and headed off. 

By late afternoon they had come to outskirts of Angel Falls. Sam gave Dean directions to the Winchester Hotel, smiling at the name again. They found it fairly easily. Angel Falls was a city but not a big one. The hotel was surrounded by several other hotels in what was obvious the tourist section. It was a tall building with the hotel name in gold letters on it. 

The lobby was not that busy but there were people in it. Sitting at the desk were two women. One was a blonde and the other a brunette. They were both very pretty. 

The blond looked up as they approached. “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” said Dean, since he was closest. “We have reservations.”

The blond smiled and turned to her computer. “Your name?”

Grinning, Dean said, “Winchester.”

She looked up sharply. Saw the expression on his face and frowned. 

Sam stepped forward. “The reservation is under Sam Winchester,” he told her. She shot a somewhat suspicious look at him too but turned and typed. 

“Yes, I have a reservation for two rooms for Sam Winchester,” she said, tapping one perfectly manicured nail against the screen. “And one of them,” here her voice went up, “is the honeymoon suite?”

Dean was tired of this shit. Weren’t Canadians supposed to be better about this? He wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and pulled him closer. “Yeah, that’s right. My baby and I here decided it was time to make it official. After all, can’t let a hunk of man like this get away, huh?” He winked lewdly at her. 

Sam was trying to keep from laughing. He coughed, and turned his attention back to the woman. “If we could have our keys please?” 

The keys were turned over, perhaps a bit grudgingly, and the boys got checked in. They grabbed their bags, not waiting for any bellboys and headed toward the elevators. As they stepped in and turned around they saw the blond woman pointing at them and talking to the brunette. Dean dropped his bag, grabbed Sam and pulled him into a kiss as the doors closed. Sam returned it eagerly. When the doors opened again on their floor they were a bit preoccupied and didn’t notice when they shut again. After a moment Sam broke the kiss. 

“I think this is our floor,” Sam said, stabbing the button to get the doors to open again. They picked up the luggage and went to the room that was not the Honeymoon Suite. 

Once inside Dean dropped his bags and attacked Sam’s mouth. Sam dropped his own bag and grabbed his brother by the shoulders. He had to force him back, though, after a few minutes. 

“As much as I would love to keep going,” he stopped and groaned as Dean began to palm his pants, “and I mean love to keep going, we have to go.”

“Go to bed?” Dean teased, rubbing gently as he leaned in and licked Sam’s neck. 

Sam shivered. “Um,” he gulped, “no, we have to meet the minister.”

“What minister?” Dean nipped at the skin lightly, making Sam yelp, and then used his tongue to sooth the offended area. 

“T-t-t-the minister who’s going to marry us,” Sam stammered.

“We have an appointment with a minister already?” Dean asked as continued to massage Sam’s dick through his pants, letting his other hand sneak around and cup Sam’s ass. 

“I made it online,” Sam explained hazily. “It was the only slot he had open all week.”

Dean took Sam’s mouth again and then pulled away, chest heaving. “Guess we ought to go then.”

Sam looked dazed. “Go?”

“Yeah, Sammy. To meet the man who is going to marry us?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Dean was pleased to hear that Sam sounded disappointed at the whole lack-of-sex thing. “Yeah,” he said with more resolve. 

“We’ll come back and unpack and,” here Dean leered, “do other things later. I promise.”

Sam suddenly smiled. “Only if doing other things includes doing each other.”

Dean laughed, delighted. “That’s my boy!”

Sam pulled out his messenger bag with his laptop in it and slung it over his shoulder. He held out a hand to Dean, who smiled and took it. They left the room. 

“Hey, think we can make that bitch at the counter turn white again?”

“Dean!”

When the doors to the elevator opened the boys were still holding hands but otherwise behaving normally. They walked out and saw that the blond was gone from the desk. The brunette looked up, smiled at them, and then went back to helping a new guest check in. No one else seemed to even look at them twice. 

Dean led the way back to the Impala and Sam gave him directions to the church where they were to meet the minister. It didn’t take long to find the reverend’s office. 

“Hello?” Sam called. The door was partially ajar. “Anyone here?”

“Oh hello,” came a rather high voice from behind them. “Are you Sam and Dean?”

They turned. “Yes we are,” Sam replied calmly to the woman who had obviously spoken to them. “I’m Sam and this is Dean,” he gestured to himself and his brother. 

“How nice to meet you,” she nodded at both of them. “I’m Reverend Mills.”

“You’re the reverend?!” Dean was shocked. 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Reverend Mills asked him. 

“No. I mean, I guess not. I got nothin’ but respect for women,” Dean told her. “It’s just…I mean…”

“It was a shock and people still think of the clergy as men. I understand. If you’re not comfortable with me I can recommend someone else?”

“No,” Dean said. “I’m sure you’ll be great.”

“Wonderful. Then, please, let’s go into my office and talk.”

Both boys followed her in and took seats on the other side of an antique looking desk. She sat down, moving papers this way and that. “So I understand that you boys wish to be married. May I ask you a few questions?”

Dean glanced at Sam who said, “sure.”

“How long have you been together?”

Another glance between them. “Well, if you mean a couple it hasn’t been long. About two months, actually. But we’ve known each other since we were very young and were friends, almost like brothers, for a long time.”

“How nice. You grew up together then?”

“Yes,” Sam continued to answer. “We’ve always been very close.”

“And the romantic part of your relationship? That’s new?”

“I always knew I loved Dean,” he smiled at him, “but I guess I didn’t figure out I was in love with him until recently.” Dean smiled gently back. 

“What about you, Dean?” She turned her attention to him. 

“I always knew I loved Sammy too. But I knew I was in love with him a lot longer than he did.” Dean face made it clear not to ask how much longer. 

“So now that you’re together you want to be together forever, is that it?”

Sam took this one as well. “We’re going to be together forever no matter what,” he told her firmly. “But we would like to get married.”

“If you’re so sure you’re going to stay together why get married?” she sounded genuinely curious. “Many couples simply live together nowadays.”

Sam paused to put his thoughts together before answering. He also wanted to give Dean a chance to reply if he wished. When there was no forthcoming speech from his brother he spoke, “I know we could live together and everything but…my parents were married. His parents were married. It’s a ceremony, a ritual—complete with symbols like rings—that cements things. A rite of passage, if you will. Something to embed the reality of it in you. A way of standing before man, God, the world and saying ‘this is the person I love and I will be with them forever’. So I guess that’s why I want to do it.”

Dean was staring at his brother. 

“Dean?” the Reverend turned to him. 

“Ditto.” His word was flippant but his eyes spoke volumes to his brother’s eyes. 

“Well, shall we set a date then?”

“You’ll marry us?” Sam asked, turning away from Dean at last. 

“I will,” she said, smiling. “If you agree to me presiding?”

“I do,” Sam said and then blushed. He turned to Dean who was grinning at what his brother had said. 

“Me too,” Dean nodded. “You seem okay.”

“Thank you,” she replied dryly.

“Trust me,” Sam told her, “from Dean, that’s high praise.”

“I shall take it as such. Did you boys have a date in mind?”

Sam looked at Dean tentatively. “Well, we were thinking sooner was better than later.”

“Of course.” Reverend Mills smiled. “But I meant more like what date would work out best for your families to come, that sort of thing?”

The boys exchanged a look. On the way up to Canada they had talked about their ‘stories’. It was decided, after much debate, that Sam would keep the Winchester name. Sam had put a great fight, telling Dean that as the firstborn son he should keep the name. Dean had replied that Dean Winchester had been legally dead once before and that he was much more comfortable using an assumed name as he’d been doing it longer. It had devolved a bit from there but in the end they had decided that Sam Winchester would remain Sam Winchester. 

Dean debated on a fake name for a long time. After trying out his first name in combination with every ‘mullet rock’ band member he could think of he started naming famous people. But it was Sam who came up with the perfect thing. 

So Dean was getting married under the name of Dean Johnsson. As in John’s son. They had also decided that both sets of parents, and this was true enough, would be dead. Sam told Reverend Mills that now. 

“You have no other family? Perhaps not blood relatives but others?”

“We’ve got some people who are pretty much like family to us,” Dean admitted “but this is kinda short notice for them. We’ll throw a big party later and tell them everything.”

“Yes, for now we’d like to keep it pretty intimate.”

The lady nodded. “Very well. However, you will need a witness to make it legal.”

“You can’t do that?” Dean asked. 

“Not and marry you at the same time,” she smiled. “If you don’t think you can get anyone up here quickly or you don’t want someone you know to do it I can have the church secretary sit in and be your witness.”

“That’s fine,” Dean nodded. He had thought briefly about Bobby and also Ellen but knew they would never understand. Maybe Bobby but he wasn’t willing to take that chance. He knew they’d have to tell them sometime but just not now. And no way at the wedding itself. Besides, some part of him liked the idea of just him and Sam. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Sam agreed, for many of the same reasons. 

“Very well. Now a date?”

Here Sam glanced nervously at Dean and then leaned forward slightly. “Actually,” he paused for a long moment, “I was wondering if I could have a moment alone with my fiancé first?”

“Of course.” Reverend Mills got to her feet. “I need to check the rectory anyway.” She waved a hand and headed out. 

“Sam?”

“Dean, I was thinking. Today is Monday. If she can get us in, I’d like to get married on Friday.”

Dean looked at his brother. “Why Friday?” He knew Sam must have a reason. 

Sam sat up straight as if about to recite. “Friday has long been associated with love. It is ruled by Venus, the Roman Goddess of love. In witchcraft, love spells are usually cast on Friday for this reason. It is said in much folklore that if you marry on a Friday you will remain in love with that person for the rest of your life. Since we didn’t really have a reason to pick a different day I figured can’t hurt.” He laughed awkwardly. 

Dean was silent a long moment and then simply said, “bullshit.”

“Wha-at?” Sam blinked in surprise.

“I’m sure that’s all true,” and Dean was sure. His Sam always knew that sort of stuff, walking encyclopedia of weird that he was. “But you’ve got another reason. So spill.”

Sam ducked his head and for a long minute Dean thought he wasn’t going to tell him. 

“You’ll think it’s stupid.”

Dean crossed over to where Sam was sitting and knelt between his legs. He cupped his brother’s face, lifting it so they looked in each other’s eyes. “Maybe,” he told him honestly. “But I promise to give it a listen.”

Sam smiled. That was his Dean. “It’s just…Mom and Dad were married on a Friday.”

Dean froze. “Kinda a bad precedent to set there, Sammy.”

“I know it ended badly because of the demon but still, they were so much in love! I mean, Dad devoted everything to finding Mom’s killer because he still loved her so much. I just feel like…it would be a nice connection.” Sam was still, as if afraid of Dean’s reaction. 

Dean’s hand caressed his face. “Yeah,” he said softly. “That would be nice.” He nodded. “Friday it is.”

“Really?!” Sam’s face lit up and he threw himself forward off the chair into Dean’s arms. 

Dean laughed. “Really.”

“Dean, thank you!” Sam began peppering kisses all over his brother’s face. It made Dean want to giggle but he held it in. Maybe if they had been at the hotel alone he would have felt free to do so but in public Dean Winchester did not giggle. Not even on the floor of a church holding his lover and setting a date for his gay marriage. 

“Sounds like an agreement was reached,” Reverend Mills said as she reentered the room. 

Dean, who realized that the both of them were on their knees holding each other, shrugged and smiled. “Friday. If that will work for you.”

She crossed to her desk, pulled out her calendar and flipped some pages. “Yes, that should work. I have a baptism in the morning but I can fit you in either in the afternoon or evening.”

“Afternoon,” both boys said together. 

A few more details were discussed and then the Reverend was getting up. “Well, Sam, Dean, it’s been wonderful meeting you. I shall see you on Friday at 1:00.”

“Thank you, Reverend,” Sam shook her hand. 

“See you then,” Dean nodded as they walked out, their hands entwining without a thought.


	2. Chapter 2

“We’ve got a wedding date, fiancé,” Dean teased. 

“We do,” Sam said softly, his tone tender. They stopped in front of the Impala and looked into each other’s eyes. “I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Sammy.” Dean leaned in and kissed his younger brother. “Back to the hotel?”

“We do need to do some shopping and get some things for Friday,” Sam mused. Then his grin turned feral. “But I think that can wait. How about we go celebrate having set the wedding date?”

“What’d you have in mind?” They were in the car now and Dean tried not to gun the engine or tear down the road as fast as he could. 

Sam leaned in close and spoke softly in the elder Winchester’s ear. “I was thinking a good way to celebrate would be to take you back to the hotel, strip you naked and then lick you all over.” Dean gulped. “When I’m done with that I’m going to take you as deep into my throat as I can while I work my fingers into your ass, hitting your prostate over and over until you scream my name.”

“Sam,” Dean groaned, his cock hard in his jeans. 

“Oh it will be much louder than that,” Sam assured him. “When you’re done, you can just lay there while I jerk myself off as you watch.”

Another groan from Dean. His hand slipped down to his crotch but was plucked away by Sammy. 

“No touching, Dean. Not until I can get my mouth around you.”

“Jesus!”

Then Sam licked Dean’s ear, almost causing him to run off the road and whispered. “Drive faster, baby.”

Dean did. 

The tires squealed as they pulled into the parking lot of the Winchester. Dean ripped his keys free and jumped out of the car. Sam grinned and got out at a slightly more sedate pace. Dean was opening the door to the lobby when he realized that he was alone. He turned and saw Sam smiling at him from a bit back. 

“You comin’?” 

“Very shortly,” Sam agreed, nodding. He walked up the steps to where the older man was waiting. “You first.”

“God!” Yanking on Sam’s shirt he began to drag him through the lobby, not noticing some startled stares. He pressed the button for the elevator several times, hard. “C’mon, c’mon! We should have taken the stairs.”

Sam laughed. An honest full-hearted laugh. It caught Dean’s attention like few other things would. He turned to see his brother smiling one of those high wattage ones that were so rare. 

Sam put his arm around Dean’s waist and drew him close. “We’re getting married,” he almost whispered. 

“Yeah,” Dean replied. 

“We’re about to have sex.”

“Hell yeah,” was the answer this time. 

“The elevator just stopped.”

“Wha--?” It took Dean a second then he looked and saw the doors opening. There was a woman wearing a somber dress standing there, looking shocked. Dean recovered in no time. He grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him off the elevator, not even checking if it was their floor. “Relax,” he called out to the woman as she got in, “we didn’t do anything too naughty in there.” He glanced back and saw her mouth drop open as she looked around her. Dean laughed. What surprised him was Sam did too. 

“Dean, that was mean of you.”

“But funny.”

“Yeah,” Sam sounded fondly exasperated. “It was that.” He stopped them in front of a door. “Lucky this was our floor.”

“Luck nothing,” Dean bluffed. “I am a hunter, you know.”

“Right.” Sam unlocked the door and went in. Dean followed, grabbing Sam and swinging him around to kiss him. 

“I am a fantastic hunter.”

“You are.”

“I rock at it.”

“You do.”

“I am made of awesome when it comes to hunting.”

“I agree.”

“I totally knew this was our floor.”

“Bullshit.” Sam laughed, his mouth pressed against Dean’s. “But it’s okay. I’ll pretend to believe you if it will stop this conversation long enough to get to the bed.”

“Bed is good,” Dean agreed and started walking them backwards toward the king. 

“Huh uh.” A twirl, a shove and Dean went down on his back. “Remember, Dean? Lick you all over.” 

Dean shivered at the lust in Sammy’s voice. He began tearing off his clothes, watching Sam do the same. Sam had more layers so he was naked before his brother was. He lay there and watched the last articles of clothing come off his brother. He shivered again as that big body approached him, crawled over him and those eyes raked over his naked form. 

“I think I’ll start here,” Sam announced then lowered his mouth to Dean’s neck. A wet tongue came out and licked delicately at the skin. Dean shivered. Sam’s tongue continued its exploration of Dean’s body until he was a quivering mass of nerves on fire. 

Dean thrust up mindlessly against his brother as Sam licked the last part of him except his cock. “Sam. Sammy, please.” 

“What do you need, Dean?”

“You. Need you.”

“What do you want from me?”

Dean’s eyes opened and found his lover’s. “Everything.” The word came out before he could stop it. 

Sam froze and his eyes widened slightly. He knew Dean was not talking , at least not exclusively, about sex. “I think I can do that,” he murmured and then leant down for a gentle kiss. “Can you grab the lube?”

Dean did so, handing it to Sam who slicked his fingers up then pushed one inside. At the same time he lowered his mouth, taking Dean’s dick inside. Dean cried out, a spasm shuddering through him. He writhed as Sammy’s talented tongue worked over his flesh. He squirmed as a finger wiggled inside him. “Sam, Sam, Sammy…” He panted the name over and over. 

Sam’s mouth was full so he couldn’t reply. Instead he sucked Dean’s dick harder, the finger inside his brother moving until—  
“Jesus Fucking Christ!” The words were shouted out loud. “Do that again!”

Grinning around the cock in his mouth Sam did exactly that. He knew he’d found his brother’s prostate and began to work his finger against it hard. He was getting very turned on by the little gasps and moans coming from above his head as Dean lost himself to the sensual onslaught. With his free hand Sam reached up and caressed Dean’s chest, pausing to tweak the nipples. That gave a response in the form of a thrust of the hips. 

A few moments later, when he shoved a second finger inside Dean and hit his prostate with both, Dean sucked in a breath and said in a quivery voice, “gonna come, baby boy.”

A new endearment thought Sam with part of his brain, but the bigger part worked harder to bring Dean off. With a powerful final suck and a shove of his fingers Dean exploded, filling Sam’s mouth with his come. Sam worked to swallow as fast as he could but a little leaked out around his mouth. When he finally removed his mouth from Dean’s now deflating cock he lapped at it with his tongue. He heard the groan from Dean. 

“Son of a bitch, your mouth should be registered as a lethal weapon.”

Sam simply smiled, and laid his head down on Dean’s upper thigh. He felt hands tugging at his hair and head a moment later and let himself be pulled up. Dean kissed him, taking the taste of himself out of his mouth into himself. After licking his own lips Dean said, “What about you, Sammy?”

They both looked down. Sam was hard, it was true but, “I’m good for now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He cuddled down on Dean’s sweat sheened body and sighed contentedly. “I’m good.”

“You sure are,” Dean teased lightly. But he gathered his little brother into his arms and held him against his own body. “Take a nap, sweetheart and we’ll take care of you later.”

“Hmmm,” Sam sighed, caught up in the smell and feel of a satiated Dean. He drifted off, feeling safe and secure as always with his lover. 

The next three days were filled with shopping, sex, eating, sex, laughter, sex, more shopping, and also some sex. Between them they got pretty much everything they were going to need for both the wedding itself and the honeymoon night. Both, thinking the other didn’t know, got presents for the other one, and hid them in the Honeymoon Suite. Sam felt very strange when he was in there. He stared at the bed and thought to himself ‘when I actually lay on that bed I will be married to Dean’. It gave him a wonderful tingling feeling and produced warmth in his heart and soul. 

Dean, when he looked at the bed, had two thoughts. One was that he planned on giving Sam the best night of sex ever on that bed. The second was a strange thought that when they got to that bed they would really, truly belong to each other. He didn’t care to examine that thought too closely and so he hid his present--not far from where Sam hid his actually--and headed back out. 

Thursday night came. They went out to eat at the diner they had found a few days ago. It was wonderful food for decent prices. They passed the ‘blonde bitch’ as Dean had taken to calling her. Dean flashed her a wicked smile and she turned away, grimacing. 

“Dean!”

“What?” Dean sounded so innocent that Sam just laughed and let it go. After a leisurely dinner, they walked around for a while, enjoying the cool night air. After a time Dean put his arm around Sam’s waist and Sam tucked his right hand into Dean’s far left back pocket. Sam had discovered this position two nights back and had really come to enjoy it. Dean said it was just a sneaky way for Sam to feel up his ass. 

They headed back to the hotel at last. Dean said he wanted to take a shower. Sam nodded and said he didn’t think he would. Dean looked a little disappointed at first then shrugged and went in. When he came out Sam was already in their bed, waiting. Tugging the towel--the only thing he was wearing--off, Dean padded across the room to the bed and slid under the covers Sam lifted for him. He turned to take his brother into his arms. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“Is it all right if we just sleep tonight?” 

Dean looked at Sam and saw determination and fear in his eyes. “If that’s what you want, baby.”

Sam looked relieved then saw Dean still looking at him and felt compelled to explain. “I know you’re going to think this is stupid and girly or something but….this is the night before our wedding day. I just…want to save the sex until after we’re married, you know?” He held himself very still, as if waiting to be laughed at. 

“Sammy, look at me.” Dean waited until he was. “I think that’s very sweet. And, to tell the truth, I was gonna suggest the same thing.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah. So see, not girly cause I am _allll_ man.”

Sam giggled and shook his head. “Yeah, you are.” He cuddled in closer. “Thanks, Dean.”

“No problem. Now go to sleep, fiancé.”

A ghost of a smile. “See you in the morning, fiancé.”

The morning of Sam and Dean’s wedding dawned sunny and clear. After sleeping in a bit late as had become their custom. They got up, dressed and headed out for breakfast. Once again their favorite diner was their choice for food. Sam had his usual waffles and Dean chose bacon and eggs. He sipped his coffee, not wanting to get too overcaffienated. After taking their time over breakfast they went back to the hotel room where they puttered the morning away. At last, at 11:00 Sam suggested they pack their stuff and move it to the other room. Dean agreed and they did so. Settling their things into the Honeymoon Suite felt a little strange but thrilling at the same time. It didn’t take long to move. 

When that was done, it took less than 15 minutes, Sam suggested lunch. Dean said something about not being that hungry. At least not then. 

“Well, um….” Sam didn’t know what to suggest. 

“We could get ready.”

“Isn’t it a little early?”

“I guess but…”

Sam understood. “Um, how did you want to do this?”

Dean had already thought about it. “We still have the other room, we’re not officially checked out. Why don’t I go change over there and you do it in here?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. If that’s fine with you?”

“Okay.” Jeez, Sam hadn’t been this nervous in a while now. 

“Um, well I’ll just—“ Dean went and grabbed the gear he had just moved over to the room. “I’ll be back, then.”

“Do you want to meet over here or over there?”

“Over here. I’ll knock.”

“Why? I mean, you can just come in. It’s your room too, Dean.”

Dean mumbled something that Sam couldn’t really make out and then fled, face on fire. Sam puzzled over what Dean might have said as he made his own way to the bathroom. 

Dean showered, washed his hair twice and then began to put on the special suit he had bought for the occasion. After a few jokes about who was going to wear the wedding dress and a suggestion that he wear his leather jacket, they had decided on suits. 

Form fitting and a soft gray color, Dean’s suit made him look older and even more handsome, or so Sam said. Upon seeing the look in Sam’s eye—a combination of lust, love, and a sort of approval--Dean had had no qualms about getting the very expensive suit. Not having enough cash for it he had simply charged it to one of the fake credit cards. 

Sam’s suit, a beautiful chocolate brown one, was nearly identical and had been paid for in a similar way. 

Dean knotted the tie and slipped into the loafers that fit perfectly thanks for Sammy’s suggestion that they stuff newspaper in them to break them in. He brushed his hair, put a tiny bit of gel in it, then brushed his teeth—twice--and checked his face. He checked his reflection several times and then went to find the box he needed. He placed it carefully in his pants pocket, patted it twice to make sure it was in there securely, and grabbed his gear again. He walked across the hall back to the honeymoon suite and knocked on the door. 

No answer. 

“Sammy?” he called as he knocked again. 

“C’mon in, Dean!” came the call. Frowning Dean turned the knob and cursed when it gave way. 

“Sam, how many times have I told you to lock your door when you….you….” he faltered as Sam came walking out of the bathroom. 

“Sorry Dean. I know I should have locked it but I figured I might be busy when you wanted to come back in. You left your key here you know and,” he stopped and looked at Dean. “Dean?” Then he saw what Dean was wearing. “Wow! That suit looks even better now than in the store.” He smiled coquettishly. “You look very handsome.” 

Dean was still frozen. Sam began to get concerned. “Dean?” He walked over and put his hand on his lover’s shoulder. “What is it? You okay?”

Dean grabbed his little brother and crushed him into a passionate kiss. When he let go he kept his face close and said, “I’m more than okay, baby. And you—you are beautiful. You stunned me when you came out, you were so gorgeous.”

Sam blushed. He looked down at himself in his chocolate brown suit, new loafers and went to run a hand through his hair, stopping himself just in time. He had taken a while with his hair, wanting to get it just right. It was messy, kinda tousled but arranged in that way that Dean liked best. His bangs were back, as Dean liked them. 

“You’re the one who’s beautiful, Dean. That suit brings out the green in your eyes. And I love the cut of it, showing off all your muscles.” Sam ran his hands over his lover’s biceps, making a little growling noise. “I can’t wait to take this off you, once piece at a time, and reveal that luscious body underneath.”

“Sammy,” Dean breathed, feeling his hormones heat up. 

“Mmmm, expose your body to me and kiss all that warm flesh, lick all over, press your skin to mine.”

“Sam,” Dean moaned, getting hard. 

“And when I’ve got you naked and we’ve kissed and touched and licked everywhere I’m going to pull you down on top of me, spread my legs and welcome you in me. You’ll push that beautiful cock of yours in me and consummate our marriage. After you’ve made love to me sweet and slow or taken me hard and fast--whichever is your pleasure--you’ll come inside me and I’ll come on you and we’ll be each other’s, forever. You’ll be my husband and I will be yours and nothing—not death nor Hell nor all the demons in it—will tear us apart.”

Dean couldn’t stop himself. He grabbed his brother around the neck, pulled him close and kissed him hard. He pulled back long enough to say, “You sure do have a way with words, Sammy love. You almost had me coming in my pants.”

Sam didn’t look at all sorry as he said, “sorry about that, Dean.”

Dean just laughed and kissed him again. “God, I just want to throw you down on that bed and have my wicked way with you.”

Sam smiled against Dean’s lips. “Much as I would like that…”

“Yeah. We’ve got a wedding to get to.” He pulled back slightly and looked into those soft brown eyes. “Last chance to change your mind, Sammy.”

“Never. You?”

“Never.” 

“Just let me grab something,” Sam said as he moved away. He rummaged through his bag and grabbed two things, putting them both in his pocket. They walked out of that room and down to the elevator together, arms brushing. 

They had arrived fairly early, it was only a little after 12:00. There were a few people in the pews. They made their way back to the office to find the Reverend. It was Sam who knocked on the door. 

“Reverend Mills?”

“Sam! Why hello. You’re a little early, aren’t you?” She opened the door wide. “How wonderful you both look! Very handsome indeed.”

“Thanks,” they both said together. “I know we’re early,” Sam went on, “I guess we just wanted to, you know,” he petered out. 

“Yes, I know. It’s a bit different with the women. They have so much to do on their wedding days. Meanwhile the grooms come early as they’re bored.”

“We weren’t bored!” Dean protested.

“I didn’t mean it that way, Dean,” the Reverend said. 

“We understand,” Sam placated them both. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Dean muttered. 

“I apologize if my remark seemed out of place, boys. Well, since you’re here, do you have your rings that you want to exchange?”

“Yes,” both boys said and reached into their pockets, each producing a small box. 

“Excellent. You might as well both keep them since we don’t have a ring bearer. I’ll let you know when we need them. Well, that’s about all I need from you now. A little closer to the ceremony we’ll need to talk again but until then you’re time is your own. Perhaps you’d like to see our gardens, if you don’t think it will muss your outfits too much?”

After a quick look between them they agreed. She led them down a hallway and through a smallish kitchen to a wooden door. It creaked as it opened. There was a stone path that wound around the building to a small cemetery in the back. Right beyond that was a small but pretty garden, full of flowers and bushes and trees. 

“There are some ladies of the church who take care of this little garden. I, myself, do not have a green thumb. The previous Pastor did and when he left I tried to keep it up but seemed to keep killing things. Some of the ladies took it upon themselves to save me, bless them.” She waved to a small stone bench. “You can sit there if you like. We keep it pretty clean. I’ll come round you up in a little while.” She gave Sam a pat, smiled at Dean and bustled off. 

Sam walked toward the bench. “It’s pretty.” He gestured to Dean, who joined him on the seat. 

“Yeah.” They sat next to each other in silence. It seemed like no time at all passed before Reverend Mills was back and saying it was time to get ready. 

They followed her back inside and she showed them into the heart of the church, up toward the altar. “Now you boys will stand here. It’s up to you which one of you on which side. Since there is no ‘bride’ and ‘groom’ it really doesn’t matter. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” She stepped up on the dais. “I will be here. Mrs. Platzer,” she gestured to an elderly lady near the back, “will serve as the witness. It will be a fairly standard ceremony except for a few obvious changes. Then I will say ‘I now pronounce you married’ and you may kiss, if you like. After that Mrs. Platzer will take your picture,” here she waved off Sam and Dean’s protests, “for no fee. Then we’ll have you guys sign the wedding certificate and that will be that. You will begin your lives as a wedded couple.”

Sam and Dean both looked happy and a little nervous. “Um,” Dean began, “you’re not going to do that whole ‘to love, honor, obey’ stuff are you?”

Reverend Mills laughed. “Very few pastors still do, Dean. That obey stuff galls quite a few people nowadays, not just the ladies. No, I have a few words I can say.” Here she paused. “Unless you boys would like to speak your own vows?”

Sam brightened at the prospect. “I hadn’t thought of that,” he told her. “I suppose it’s too late now.”

“Nonsense! Why, you still have half an hour until the wedding. Plenty of time.”

Dean muttered something that sounded like, “for Sam maybe” and then watched his brother’s face fall. 

Sam told her softly. “We’ll just use what you’ve got.”

Now Dean felt horrible. He knew that if he tried to come up with something in this short of time it would only be horrible. But he felt bad for not giving Sammy the chance. He looked the Reverend and asked, “Can we think about it?”

Sam looked at him in surprise. He turned back to hear the lady say “of course” and then back to Dean. “Dean?”

Dean didn’t answer. Instead he listened to the reverend say that she would call them when it was about five minutes till to get them in their places. Until then they could wait in the garden again, if they liked. Or they could wait in her office where they would find paper and pencil to write down some ideas. Dean nodded, took Sam’s hand. “Think we’ll try your office.”

“Very well, dear, you know where it is. If the phone should ring just let the machine get it.”

Nodding Dean pulled Sam behind him, heading back to the office space. Once inside he shut the door and turned to his brother. “Sam, listen,” he beat him to the punch, “I know you want to do this.”

“I do Dean but I know you don’t.”

“It’s not that I don’t,” he told him, “it’s just…you know I’m not good with words. Maybe if I had had all week I would have come up with something that wouldn’t suck but no way can I come up with something romantic and as good as you will in this short of time. But if you’re willing to put up with my crappy vows then we can do this.”

Sam crossed over to where Dean was. “It won’t be crappy. Even if you just say ‘I love you, Sam’, that’s enough for me. I know you’re more a man of action than of words Dean but don’t kid yourself. You can talk charming when you want to. You’ve done it to me before too. I do want to do this but only if you’re willing to try. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Dean looked into those eyes and only saw faith in him. He hadn’t seen that look in Sam’s eyes for a long time. He felt like he could do anything at that moment. “I’ll try.” 

Sam hugged and kissed him and then turned and found paper and pen for them both. “You don’t have to sound like Shakespeare, Dean. If you did I’d probably have to go get some of that holy water,” he laughed. “Just write from the heart.”

Dean nodded and bent over the paper. He crumpled and scribbled, not really noting what Sam was doing. They were both so absorbed in what they were doing they jumped when someone knocked on the door. 

Reverend Mills came in. “It’s time. Are you ready?”

Dean gulped and shoved the piece of paper he’d been writing on in his pocket. Sam stood and took a breath then crossed over to where his lover was. He nodded. “I’m ready.”

Dean coughed to clear his throat and said, “me too.”

She smiled. “Come with me, then.” She led them out of the office and back down to the altar. It was just then that Dean noticed that her outfit had changed. She was wearing her ‘working outfit’ as Dean thought of it. The altar had been subtly changed as well. There was an organ playing some song he didn’t know as they stepped into the places they had chosen earlier. Dean on the right and Sam on the left. 

Waiting until the song was over Reverend Mills began to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two men: Samuel Winchester and Dean Johnsson in holy matrimony. The act is not to be taken lightly. To marry is to make a commitment to each other that shall last forever, unto the moment of death and perhaps beyond. It is a promise to honor each other, to love each other and to stand by each other through all the days of your lives.” 

Dean flashed back on his time lying in that hospital bed after being electrocuted. He remembered Sam’s face as he vowed to save him, remembered trying to lighten the moment with his ‘fabric softener teddy bear, hunt that little bitch down’ line and how Sam didn’t buy it. He remembered how far Sam was willing to go to save him. He looked over at Sammy, who was staring at the Reverend in that intent way of his, and he smiled. 

“As you stand here in the house of God, let you each reflect now on the union you are about to make and if either one wishes to say no, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.” 

Both boys did not dare to move, to even twitch, even holding their breathes, hoping the other would not speak up and end it all. Deep inside they knew how they felt but some frission of fear went through them both as doubt assailed them. 

Then, the moment passed. 

The Reverend smiled. “You have said you wish to speak vows of your own making. Please do so now.” She gestured to them, letting them pick who would go first. 

Sam and Dean turned toward each other and had a small but silent fight over who would go first. Sam won, by pure sheer will and smiled at his victory. He looked at Dean and began to speak. 

“From my earliest memory you were there, Dean. You guarded me, you guided me, you helped me, and you loved me. You were my best friend and my worst enemy. No one could infuriate me like you could, not even Dad.” He paused, he had to be careful in some of what he wanted to say. “You were so all encompassing I didn’t realize how important you were to me until I left. Then it was like a hole in my heart that I couldn’t fill. I tried,” and here Sam thought of Jess, “God knows I tried. Until you came back into my life. For a while I couldn’t see because my heart was so filled with pain. Pain and loss and foolish dreams. I’m sorry for all I made you suffer.” He shook his head at Dean’s muffled protest. “But then I found you. Or rather you found me and opened my eyes and I realized how much I loved you, how much I have always loved you. I finally realized how much you meant to me, how much you still mean to me. You’re everything to me, Dean, beginning and end. You’re my heart and my life and I’m so sorry it took me so long to figure it all out.” He stopped then looked uncomfortable. “Um…I guess that’s it.” He reached up and swiped at his eyes. 

The Reverend stepped in then. “Dean, it’s time for you to speak your vows.”

Wanting to respond to everything that Sam had just said but knowing it wasn’t the time Dean looked in Sam’s still wet eyes and smiled softly. “You know I’m not good at this kind of chick flick moment thing, Sammy, but I’ll try.”

He took a breath and said, “Sometimes it seems like I’ve loved you for my whole life. I can’t remember a time when I didn’t. That love has changed so much over time but it has always been there in some way. I won’t say it hasn’t been tough, loving you. Cause sometimes it has been. But it’s all been worth it. Everything has been worth it.” Dean knew Sam caught the emphasis and understood what it meant. He didn’t regret his deal with the Crossroads Demon, not if it meant Sam got to live. And hey, he was having a pretty good last year of life, wasn’t he? For the first time though he thought about what it would mean for Sam when he died, since they were getting married. Doubt flickered through his mind, that he would basically be widowing Sam. He banished it from thought for now though. 

Sam had seen the cloud come over Dean’s face and thought he knew what Dean was thinking. He was right. He was glad that it didn’t stop Dean or make him falter. He waited and soon Dean continued. 

“I’ve spent my life protecting you, Sammy.” He paused. “Now I want to spend the rest of my life loving you.” He stopped, thought about trying to say something else but the lump in his throat wouldn’t let him. Instead he looked at the Reverend and nodded. 

She smiled. “If you would produce your rings, please?” Both boys took them out. “Dean, please place your ring on Sam’s finger and say ‘with this ring, I thee wed’.”

Dean pulled the ring out of the box and took hold of Sam’s left hand. He had to cough to clear his throat but he said, “With this ring, I thee wed,” as he slid it on Sam’s finger. 

“Sam, please place your ring on Dean’s finger and say ‘with this ring, I thee wed’.”

Sam removed his ring from his box and took gentle hold of Dean’s hand. He glanced at the silver ring on Dean’s right hand briefly as he placed the ring on his left hand and said, “with this ring, I thee wed.”

“What you two have pledged here, let no man tear asunder. I now pronounce you married.” She grinned. “You may kiss, if you wish.”

Dean was staring into Sam’s eyes thinking ‘we did it. We’re married. At least as legally as can be.’ For his part Sam felt such a wave of love and happiness come over him he thought he’d faint. He moved into Dean’s space and reached up a hand, cupping his brother’s face. 

“I love you, Dean,” he whispered as he closed the distance. 

“I love you too, Sammy,” Dean replied just before their lips met in a loving kiss. 

They had their picture taken, then went and signed the certificate and they accepted the congratulations of the Reverend. Dean shook her hand but Sam hugged her and thanked her in a soft voice. 

“My pleasure. May many blessings fill your lives for all your time together.” 

They nodded to her and went out to the Impala, touching each other in some way or another every step of the way. They rode in silence, casting each other looks when they thought the other wasn’t looking. As Dean fished out his key he looked over at Sam. He opened the door and asked, “Should I carry you over the threshold?”

“Like you could lift me,” Sam smiled back. “Maybe I should carry you. You’re shorter.”

“You’re the chick in this relationship. That makes you the bride.”

“Are you stalling, Dean? I figured you’d want to get in there and get the honeymoon started.”

Dean coughed. Yeah, he did but he was also—and he couldn’t believe this himself—nervous. Dean Winchester nervous about sex. He shook his head and walked into the room. Sam followed. 

It was afternoon so the Honeymoon Suite wasn’t dark like Dean had pictured it in his mind. He felt cheated somehow then shrugged the thought away. He turned and faced his husband and brother. 

All the fear, all the uncertainty, all that stuff just melted away when he saw Sam’s face. He crossed over to where Sam was standing and took his face in his hands. “Love you, baby.”

“Love you too,” Sam had a chance to mutter before Dean was kissing him with a passion. “We’re married, Dean.”

“Yeah, I was there.”

“Smartass.” Sam paused then said, “I’m yours now. And you’re mine.”

Dean shook his head. “I was always yours and you were always mine, Sammy. This was just a little ceremony so that others would know besides us.”

Sam felt his eyes prickle and refused to let the tears fall. He grabbed Dean tight and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Make love to me, Dean. I want my husband to make love to me.”

Dean nearly came right there. He groaned loudly and thought about ripping Sam’s clothes off and throwing him on the bed. But he had a plan, dammit ,and he was going to follow through. He needed to reassure Sammy though. “I’ll get you there,” he said hoarsely. “Trust me.”

Sam nodded. “I do.” 

Dean smiled. He reached up and found his hands were shaking. He took a breath to calm down and then unbuttoned the suit jacket and slid his hands up Sam’s chest and under. The jacket moved down Sam’s arms, who let it drop to the floor behind him. As it fell Dean reached and unknotted Sammy’s tie, opening it and then undoing it all the way to pull it slowly from around his neck. 

God, this was torture, going so slow! But Dean made himself do it. He began slowly unbuttoning the shirt. After the third button Sam’s hands came up and Dean knew he was going to shove his hands away and rip that damn shirt off so he caught Sammy’s hands and looked up at him. “I’ll get you there,” he said again. 

“You’re trying to kill me,” Sam smiled. “Not even married an hour.”

“Not funny, Sammy,” Dean said instantly. 

Sam was immediately contrite. “Sorry Dean.” He ducked his head. 

“Shit. No, I’m sorry.” He cupped Sam’s face and kissed that sweet mouth. “I’m just…trying to go slow to make it good.”

Sam looked incredulous. “It’s always good no matter the speed,” he reassured his big brother. He looked at him and nodded. “But I’ll let you do what you want, Dean. Just don’t make me wait too long?”

“Deal.” Dean nodded, kissed him again and went back to what he was doing. The shirt was unbuttoned and joined the jacket on the floor faster this time. Dean took a moment to appreciate Sam’s chest. Stopping his clothing removal task, he couldn’t help but lean in and lick at all that skin. Sam moaned and let his head fall back as Dean’s rough tongue lapped at him. Dean moved his mouth to the left nipple and opened to take it in. He sucked hard and heard Sam exhale noisily, smiling around his prize. He laved it with his tongue, alternating between that and sucking on it gently. 

With a pop he removed his mouth—hearing Sam moan with the loss—and moved over to the other nipple. He repeated his actions, reveling in the sensations. He was hard, had been for some time and he knew—without feeling or looking—that Sam was as well. 

Suddenly, Sam’s arms, which had been hanging limply down, came up and his hands gripped Dean’s head. He dragged Dean’s mouth off and tilted his head up. His mouth descended in a ravaging kiss. Their bodies closed that last gap and they began to grind against each other. Dean shook himself from his lust induced daze and pushed himself back from Sam. He reached down and started to undo his pants. Sam went perfectly still. He desperately wanted to help but figured this was faster. 

Dean had forgotten that Sam was still wearing his shoes so when he dragged the pants down he had to stop and let Sam step out of them. Still down on his knees he reached his arms up and tugged at the waistband of the only thing still left on his lover’s body—his underwear. As he pulled he both heard and saw Sam’s cock spring free, stiff as a board. 

He stared at it and couldn’t bending his head and giving it a little kiss. 

“Dean,” he heard Sam gasp from above and smiled. He got up again and took a step back, admiring Sammy’s naked body. With a wicked gleam in his eye he walked around and ran his fingers down Sam’s back, trailing them down to his ass and squeezing. “Dean!” he heard his lover shout and then…giggle? 

“Did you just giggle, Sammy?”

“No,” came the quick reply. Silence and then, “maybe. That kinda tickled.”

Dean grinned and came back around to face him. “I’ll have to be more careful then.”

“Yeah,” was about all Sam could get out as Dean pulled him close and put his hands back on his ass. Then a thought crossed his mind. “You’re still wearing all your clothes.”

“And you’re naked,” Dean agreed. “Unfair?”

“A little.”

“Go lay on the bed, baby,” came the order and for once Sam followed without question. He turned down the covers and sank into decadence and hardly even noticed. He looked down the length of his body to where Dean was standing slightly off to the side of the bed and suddenly thought he should be the one to undress him. He half started to get up but Dean shot him a look and he lay back down. 

He watched as Dean slowly peeled layers off, removing that sexy suit until he was down to his boxer briefs. He slid those down and kicked them aside, leaving him in all his nude glory. Sam had seen Dean naked plenty of times since they had become lovers and plenty of times even before that as brothers. But this was different. He was looking at his husband. He held a hand out and beckoned him to the bed. 

Dean walked to the side of the bed. Sam sat up and scooted over then took Dean’s hand and pulled him in. with a laugh they tumbled back down together, bodies touching everywhere. 

“You’re so sexy, Dean,” Sam breathed into his ear. 

“You’re beautiful,” came the reply, totally sincere in its loving affection. Mouths met in a passionate kiss and hands explored everywhere. Suddenly there was a small metallic noise, like a clink and Sam looked down. His hand had collided with Dean’s and their rings had been brought together. Without a thought he grabbed Dean’s hand in his own and brought it up to his lips. He kissed the palm and then took the ring finger into his mouth, sucking it. 

“Sam!” 

Sam smiled as he felt the hardness of Dean press against his thigh. He looked at his brother, not ceasing his loving of that finger as he did so. He saw the heat in his eyes and marveled at his power. This was a rush greater than any he had ever had. This felt more powerful than their first time, somehow. 

He let the finger slip out of his mouth, smiling as he heard the groan of loss. He pushed Dean down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He still had that smile on his face. “You were an awful tease earlier, husband.”

“Was I?”

“You were.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“This.” Sam bent his head and began to do to Dean’s nipples what he had had done to his. He trailed hot kisses downward and was just reaching what he wanted when he felt strong hands tugging him back up. He whined, “Dean.”

“Shhh, sweetheart. It’s just if you do that we’ll never get to the main event.”

“Oh.” Sam supposed he was right. And Sam really, really wanted to get to the ‘main event’. 

“C’mere and kiss me.” Another order and again obeyed without a thought. Still kissing, Dean stretched out his left hand for the drawer of the nightstand by the bed. He had put a tube of lube in there earlier. He now fumbled for it and was surprised that there was something else in there too. He broke the kiss with Sam and looked over. There were several tubes in there. He looked back at Sam and quirked an eyebrow. “I only put one tube in here.”

Sam blushed. “I thought it would be good to have a couple more. So I got some of the stash out.”

“Good idea. They say you can never have too much lube.”

A tight grin crossed that pretty face and Dean frowned. “Sammy, if you’re at all nervous or not ready, I understand. We can wait.”

Sam stared down at him for a long moment and then grabbed him into a fierce kiss. “No,” he said against that lush mouth, “we can’t. I can’t. I told you, I need my husband to make love to me.”

“You want to lay on your stomach, baby, so I can prepare you?”

“No,” came the instant reply. “I mean, I can get on my stomach while you get me ready but I want to see you when you fuck me. I need to see you, Dean.” He knew that it wasn’t the best position for a novice. He’d done the research. He’d read books, scanned articles online and even checked medical databases. But his heart needed him to look into his lover’s eyes. 

Dean helped Sam lay back in the bed and then sat up on his knees. He positioned himself between Sam’s legs and popped the cap of the lube. He poured a bunch on his fingers, smoothing it over them. “Just one to start,” he reassured both himself and Sam. 

Sam nodded. He opened his legs even wider and Dean felt his erection, which had flagged a bit, resurge. Dean placed a slippery finger at the entrance hole and stroked circles around it. He could feel how tense Sam was. He went to grab Sam cock but changed his mind. Instead he leaned up and brushed his lips against Sammy’s neck. 

With a gasp, Sam’s eyes flew open. “Dean…”

“Shh. I told you, I’ll get you there.”

“You mean we’ll get there together,” Sam insisted and Dean smiled. Their lips met in another sweet kiss. When Dean thought that he was thoroughly distracted he pushed the tip of his finger in. There was brief inhalation of breath and then Sam seemed to will himself to relax and began kissing him again. So Dean sank his finger in deeper. Soon it was all the way in. 

“That good, Sam?”

“Yeah.” Sam’s hand was, perhaps unconsciously, stroking up and down Dean’s arm. “Put another one in.”

Another finger went in and Dean began to move them around. He was doing that when suddenly Sam screamed “Holy Christ!”

“What? What! Did I hurt you?” Dean was in a blind panic. He had yanked his fingers out, thinking he had really hurt Sam to get him to yell that loudly. 

Sam’s eyes were almost as black as a demon’s as he grabbed his brother, kissed him hard and said, “You didn’t hurt me. I think you just found my prostate. That felt better than anything.” 

“I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, Dean,” Sam explained patiently. He was anxious to feel that touch again but he knew he had to get his brother through this first. “Not one bit. It felt fantastic.” He grinned widely. “Can’t wait to feel it again, actually.” He saw the worry still lingering in Dean’s eyes and sat up a bit. “Dean, I swear, it didn’t hurt. It felt great.” He leaned in close and put his mouth right by his brother’s ear. “Please do it again,” he said in a low tone. “Put your fingers back in me and touch me, please. Make me scream your name this time.”

Dean shuddered and tried not to come right then and there. He pulled back and looked at Sam, whose eyes were hazy with passion. He kissed him then grabbed the lube and put more on his fingers. As Sammy lay back down on the bed, he slid them carefully back in. He began to repeat his actions of before. 

Sam squirmed. He knew Dean was missing the mark by a little bit but didn’t want to say. He knew he would get it eventually. 

And he did. When he did—

“DEAN!!” Sam shouted at the top of his lungs. Instantly mindful, he began to babble, “feels good, so good, please more, need more, please.” 

Dean bent to kiss him and stop the tide. “Okay, sweetheart,” he reassured him and pushed his fingers in harder on that spot. He watched Sam throw his head back, throat working, writhing and lost in a passion. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He slipped a third finger into Sam who went still and quiet. 

“Sammy?”

Eyes cracked open and Dean saw nothing but love in them. “Enough. I want you in me. I need you in me.”

“Sam…”

“Dean.” Sam sat up with difficulty, those fingers still inside him. He cupped his lover’s face. “I’m ready for you.”

A nod and Sam smiled sweetly. Fingers removed, the lube found and spread with shaky fingers onto Dean’s dick. Sam had lain back down but never taken his eyes off his husband. He watched as Dean lined himself up and nodded encouragingly. “Just…take it easy at first.”

Dean couldn’t seem to speak so he just nodded. He pushed the lube soaked tip of his cock into Sam’s hole. And froze as he heard Sam whimper. 

“Shit! Sammy—“

“No!” Sam shouted. “Please, it’s okay.”

“I’m hurting you!” Dean nearly wailed. 

“No, you’re not. There was pressure that surprised me was all. I’m not hurting at all.”

“This was stupi—“

Sam brought his hands to Dean’s neck and pulled him down. He kissed him hard and looked right into his eyes. “It was not stupid and it doesn’t hurt. I love it. I love you. Go as slow as you please, Dean, but don’t pull out. Please.” Sam’s eyes were damp. “Love me, Dean. Please, love me.”

“I do, Sammy. I do.” Dean reached up and used his thumb to swipe at the wetness of Sam’s eyes. As he did so he carefully began to ease more of himself into Sam’s warm and willing body. He went slowly, always mindful of Sam’s reaction. After what seemed like an eternity for both of them he was all the way in. 

“I’m in you,” he whispered in awe. 

“You always were,” came the soft reply. Their mouths came together in a kiss that melted Dean’s bones to the core. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close. Sam went willingly, bending his knees and putting his legs around his brother’s waist. It drew Dean even deeper into him, which he hadn’t thought was possible. 

At the gasp Dean looked down at his lover and asked, “you all right?”

“Oh yes,” Sam replied emphatically. “I feel so full.” He opened half lidded eyes and spoke again. “You feel so good in me. I feel beautiful,” Sam seemed almost talking to himself. “Beautiful and…sacred.” He looked at Dean. “You make me feel like that. Why didn’t we ever do this before?” he wondered. 

His brother couldn’t reply. He was lost in the joy of Sam’s feelings and in his own need to start moving. Sam seemed to see some of that at last and smiled gently. He wiggled under Dean, making him groan. “Sammy, I need to—“

“Do it.”

This time it was Dean who obeyed the order without question. He gave one short sharp thrust in and both he and his brother groaned at the same time. Sam took hold of Dean’s shoulders and held on for the ride of his life. Dean, determined to give Sam the best sex he—either of them—had even had, began the movement he knew drove girls wild. A stream of love babble came pouring from his lips as he thrust into his brother. 

As the pace quickened so did the boys desire. Dean bent down and claimed Sam’s lips in a scorching kiss. Their tongues dueled as their bodies thrust hard and sure against each other. Sam hips were rising to meet every down thrust of Dean’s, his dick leaking pre-come. 

“I’m close,” Dean ground out.

“Me too,” Sam told him. He had not touched himself once and did not move to do so now. He wanted to come simply from the act of Dean loving him. He knew he could do it too. He waited a few beats then ran his right hand down and scratched at the globe of Dean’s ass with his fingertips. “Come for me, Dean. Come _in_ me.”

That was all it took. Dean’s throat locked and he uttered not a sound as he pounded one last time, deep as he could, into his lover and came. As he did, Sam’s own orgasm crested and he began to spurt all over Dean and himself, his ass clenching around the cock inside him and drawing even more of the wet heat out. They were locked around each other, lost in their orgasms and their love for each other. 

Dean all but fell down on his brother’s still spasming body. He waited it out and then kissed the flesh nearest to his mouth, too tired to reach more. 

Sam’s legs collapsed away from his waist, where they had had a death grip. Dean looked up and saw Sam’s eyes were still closed and he had an odd expression on his face. 

“Sammy?” he roused himself to say. “You all right?”

Sam opened quickly dampening eyes and spoke to alleviate the instant fear he saw in the matching green ones. “I’ve never felt anything like that. God, Dean! That’s what people are talking about when they say ‘the earth moved’!”

A cocky grin couldn’t be stopped from crossing Dean’s face. “That good huh?” 

Sam laughed, reaching up a hand to run fingers through his lover’s sweaty hair. “Better even.” He kissed that mouth and licked at Dean’s lips “Best sex ever.”

Dean couldn’t help but smirk. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded and kissed him again. 

Dean saw how tired he was. “Sleep awhile, sweetheart.”

“I don’t know if I want to sleep. I’m afraid when I wake up all this will have been a dream.”

“It isn’t. I’ll still be here, I promise.”

Sam sighed happily. “All right then.” He kissed his brother again. “Love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Sammy,” Dean replied softly as he watched his beloved boy’s eyes close. He waited for his lover’s breath to even out then he slid from their embrace and went to get a washcloth from the bathroom. He gently wiped both himself and Sam off then settled back into the bed. Sam’s arms came around him instantly and he smiled with happiness. He drifted off to sleep. 

It was a little after 6:00 when Dean awoke again. He found himself being watched by a naked Sammy, who was lying next to him on the bed. 

“Hello husband,” Sam said quietly.

“Hello husband,” Dean replied just as softly, then leaned in to steal a kiss. 

“Would you like your present now?”

“Yes, please,” Dean said eagerly, hands moving to hold Sam. 

“Not that! At least, not only that. I got you something.” Sam rolled over and grabbed a package from the floor then turned back to Dean. “Here.”

“Aw Sam, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.”

“Course I didn’t either but I did too.” Dean got up and went to get his present. He returned to the bed, remaining sitting up, and handed the box to his brother. “You open yours first.”

“No, you first.” 

They knew they would both insist so they said, “together?” and nodded. At Dean’s signal they began to rip paper off, unveiling the presents beneath. 

“Holy shit! Sam, is this what I think it is?”

Sam was almost too lost in his own gift but he roused himself and replied. “If you think that’s an original bootleg copy of the famous Led Zep concert, then yeah.”

“How in hell did you find it? I’ve been looking for this for years!”

“I know. I found a guy who had it and convinced him to let me do a copy. It was tough to do it on cassette instead of burning a CD or even going digital but I did it at last. It may be a little crappy in quality in places,” he confessed. 

“It’s perfect, thank you Sammy.” He kissed him then looked down at the box that Sam had yet to open, after ripping off the paper. 

Sam looked down too and pried the lid off the slender box. He gasped at what he saw under it. “Is this--?”

“Fucking should be. I had it looked at by three people to make sure it was the real deal.”

“A first edition copy of John Donne?”

“I know you’re into that frou-frou poetry crap, Sam.”

“It’s romantic,” Sam replied absently as he flipped through the pages. “Dean thank you.” He kissed his older brother soundly. “It must have cost a fortune!”

“Well, it wasn’t cheap. But you’re worth it.”

Tears prickled at Sam’s eyes. “You are too.” He carefully took both tape and book and set them aside. He took hold of Dean’s left hand with his own, their wedding rings clinking together, making Dean smile. “C’mere.” He didn’t wait for Dean to move, instead pulling them together. Their mouths met, their bodies colliding seconds after. Sam’s right hand trailed over Dean’s naked chest, fingertips grazing in a teasing way. 

Dean arched his back, trying to get more of that sweet touch. “Sammy,” he whispered. 

Sam’s hand slid down, to Dean’s hard erection, where he palmed it. Dean moaned. Smiling softly Sam continued to touch his brother. Little movements of Dean’s hips let him know how much he was enjoying it.

“Lie down.” Sam used his hands to guide Dean onto his back. He looked down at this man he loved so much and felt he would burst from it all. He bent his head and made love to Dean’s chest and nipples. Licking, sucking, kissing, biting softly, he did it all. His hands stroked up and down Dean’s sides, making him writhe in ecstasy. Through it all Dean’s hands clutched at Sam’s big body, holding on as if for dear life. 

“Sammy….”

“Shhh.” He moved down to Dean’s stomach and feasted there for long minutes then moved his mouth even further down. 

“Holy shit!” Dean shouted as Sam took him in his mouth. He panted hard as Sammy’s head began to bob up and down on his hard dick. He was getting close when Sam let go. “No, Sammy, please!”

“Shhh,” Sam said again and got up on his knees. He straddled Dean’s thighs He took hold of that hard cock and—

“Sammy!” Dean went still as possible as he watched his brother sit down on his cock. “You’ll hurt yourself!”

Sam was lost in sensations. True, there was a bit of pain, spit not making such a great lube so soon after his first ass fucking. But he slid further down onto that sweet cock and opened himself to it. He opened damp eyes to look into Dean’s frantic green ones. 

“It’s all right big brother.” A shudder passed through his big frame. Whether it was from Dean’s cock filling him, from the reminder that the one fucking him was his big brother, or from the desire he felt he didn’t know. Nor did he care. He raised a slightly shaking hand and touched his fingertips to Dean’s lips. “It doesn’t hurt. I needed you in me again.”

“Maybe a little warning next time,” Dean tried to bitch but his voice was shaking. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” Sam apologized. “But I wanted it.”

“Well, next time you feel the need to experiment, try something else. Like chocolate sauce or some shit like that.”

Sam laughed, pushing his body further down on Dean’s cock, making them both gasp. He had not yet moved, needing to reassure his brother. “I’ll remember that.” He met Dean’s gaze again. “But since I’m here now,” he teased, “I thought I’d go for a ride.”

Dean lost his breath. Mental images bombarded him and he got harder, which he hadn’t thought was possible. 

“I take it that meets your approval, husband mine?”

“Guh.”

Sam laughed again, once more pushed down on Dean’s lap. Then he lifted himself up slightly and came back down. 

“Guh!”

Encouraged, Sam began to bounce up and down on Dean’s cock. He got incoherent noises and gasps and moans. They made him feel powerful. They made him feel right. They made him feel loved. He took hold of Dean’s hands and put one on his hip and the other on his cock. Dean got the message and began to stroke him, other hand petting soft skin. 

Sam rode Dean’s cock, alternating between a fast pace and a slow sweetness that tortured his poor beloved. Dean bit his lip and groaned out Sam’s name. Sam stopped, going stock still. 

“Fuck! Sammy, c’mon!”

Sam leant down and kissed his lips, smiling against them. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you. C’mon, baby—“

“Again.”

“I love you, I totally love you, I really love you, I love you so much Sam, my Sammy, my sweet pretty boy, please, c’mon, please Sammy, move.”

Sam smiled, sat back up and began to move with earnestness. He sped up as fast as could, determined to milk every ounce of come from Dean that was possible. Soon he was slamming up and down on Dean, sweating from the effort. Dean continued to work his cock, but his right hand now had a death grip on his hip. 

“That’s it, Sammy, that’s it,” Dean muttered encouraging words as his cock pumped in and out of Sam’s tightness. “Getting close,” he ground out. 

Sam doubled his efforts, practically pulling Dean out of him then slamming back down. He did it as fast as could and then he pulled up almost to the point where Dean was going to slip out of him. He let inertia take him and his body sank back down. He arched his back as Dean filled him again, and came. 

As he did so his ass clenched around Dean’s cock, squeezing it tightly. It was too much for him and Dean came with a shout, pouring his hot come into his lover’s body. Sam had splattered all over Dean’s chest, face and the bed but he was so busy with his own orgasm that Dean hardly even noticed. He sure felt it when a second later Sam all but fell on him, squelching the come between their naked bodies. The angle was awkward and his cock slipped from Sam’s body, who let out a sad little whimper. With his last bit of strength, still riding the remainder of his orgasm, Dean brought his arms around his lover and pressed him even closer. 

“That was fantastic.”

Sam made a noise in reply but all Dean could tell was that it was one of agreement. He grinned. A few seconds later Sam was asleep again, worn out from their lovemaking. He maneuvered his brother’s body so it wasn’t directly on him and went to go get that washcloth again. When he began to move from the bed Sam’s hand clamped down on him and he woke up enough to say, “don’t go.”

“We’ll be sticky and gross if I don’t clean us up.”

“Don’t go,” Sam repeated from a drowsy state. He opened one eye. “Want to keep your come on me all night.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up then he gulped at the hotness of that idea. He made one last effort though, “Sam, we might end up stuck together in the morning.”

A smile crossed his brother’s lips. “Good.” The one eye that had been opened looked at Dean then shut. “Come back to bed, sex god.”

Sex god? “Sex god?” Dean liked the sound of that. “I like the sound of that.” He climbed back into the bed and Sam immediately wrapped himself around him. 

“Go to sleep Dean. I’ll worship you again later.” 

Dean laughed but closed his eyes and settled again his brother, his lover, his husband, his Sammy. He fell asleep. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to the tags


End file.
